


Green Is Kinda Like Blue And We Totally Look Awesome Together

by Adventures_in_Writing



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 11:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4874617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adventures_in_Writing/pseuds/Adventures_in_Writing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Palomo probably should have said to meet up at midnight or something. That would have been way cooler and probably the only single part of the whole thing that Captain Tucker would have approved of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Is Kinda Like Blue And We Totally Look Awesome Together

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt received on [ my Tumblr](http://an-adventure-in-writing.tumblr.com/): This is like pretty rare pair but if you don't mind and if you're taking request. Andersmith x palomo?

Palomo sat in the training room, waiting, nervously shifting from foot to foot.

Why had he even thought to do this in the first place? Captain Tucker often told him to shut the fuck up, and he was seriously starting to believe that maybe he should tape his mouth closed so he wouldn’t end up in situations like this.

Palomo sighed heavily, looking at the clock on the display of his HUD. He probably should have said to meet up at midnight or something. That would have been way cooler and probably the only single part of the whole thing that Captain Tucker would have approved of if he were here to approve of it.

The sound of footsteps crunching on the gravel alerted him to someone’s presence and Palomo looked up, thankful that his helmet covered his expression.

“Smith! You came! I must admit, I’m kinda surprised. I did sort of just awkwardly blurt out that you should meet me here at seven.”

“It seemed important.”

Palomo scuffed a foot along the ground.

“Yeah. Well, I mean I think it’s important, but you know, that doesn’t really mean that you’ll think it’s important. Anyway, now that I’m literally the only member of Green team it’s kinda lonely and I was sorta hoping that you might, I dunno, keep me company? Or maybe let me on Blue team for a bit?” he added quickly. “Green is kinda like blue and we totally look awesome together,” he took a few steps to Smith and brought his arm up against Smith’s. “See? Totally awesome.”

“I can’t imagine how lonely it must be being the only one on Green team. We’d be happy to have you as an honorary Blue team member, Charles.”

Despite his nerves, Palomo smiled behind his helmet. “Thanks John. That’s one of the things I like about you. Uh, not that I mean, like, I love you or anything. I mean I kinda do, but I mean a regular kind of like. Like, I mean, I like you as more than a fellow teammate, but like, I wouldn’t say love or anything like that. And, man, I’m so nervous that I totally stuffed it up.”

Smith chuckled. “Is that the real reason you asked me out here?”

“Kinda?” Palomo said in a small voice. He knew it was a long shot. Smith was calm and level-headed and adored Captain Caboose with all his heart. Palomo wasn’t expecting Smith to reciprocate any of his feelings, especially so soon after the news of the Reds and Blues being killed, but since then, he had to tell Smith. Who knew what was going to be around the corner for them now?

“Well,” Smith said, taking Palomo’s hand in his and taking a moment to look at the blue and green on their gloves. “I also think that we look pretty awesome together.”


End file.
